List of guests that appeared in the Barney franchise (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Riding in Barney's Car '''is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on July 8, 1997 (the same day as Camp WannaRunnaRound). Plot The kids are playing a game called "What If." It works by pretending to do anything they want to with their imagination. To make it more fun, Barney takes them on a ride in the car to different places: The pizza bakery for Chip, The castle for Hannah and Robert, The jungle for Min, Antarctica for Tosha, The beach for Shawn, The campsite for Jason, and the west for Keesha. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Shawn *Jason *Tosha *Min *Chip *Robert *Hannah *Keesha Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Land of Make-Believe #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #Three Little Monkeys #The Tiger Song #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Winter's Wonderful #Silly Sounds #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #My Kite #Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream #A Camping We Will Go #Little Cabin in the Forest #The Frog on a Log #A Hiking We Will Go #S'Mores #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Make the Dough #Turkey in the Straw #My Kite Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song in place they are *Season 3 opening sequence *Season 3 opening scene (Barney is a dinosaur, from our imagination) *Barney using magic to get his driving hat on (And when he's tall he's what we call) *Barney singing the line "And we can reach them on our tippy toes" during "The Land of Make-Believe" (A dinosaur sensation) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids making sounds during "Silly Sounds" *BJ and Baby Bop arrive (Barney's friends are big and small) *Kids arrive from school gate (They come from lots of places) *Barney and the kids singing the second verse of "Buckle Up My Seatbelt" (After school, they meet to play and sing with happy faces) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on the road (Barney shows us lots of things) *BJ singing "Scary Stories" (Like how to play pretend) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and kids eating pizza (ABC's and 123's) *Barney helping Chip up (And how to be a friend) *Barney using magic to turn the toy car into his car (Barney comes to play with us, whenever we may need him) *Barney hugging Chip, Hannah, Shawn and Jason during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend, too) *Barney doll on tire-swing (from Season 3) with rainbow on it (If you just make-believe him) *Season 3 title card saying "Barney & Friends: Riding in Barney's Car". Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *This is another episode to have eight kids. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is from "Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -1. *This is the first time Chip falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Skating, Skating", he ice skates to fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before it comes to life. It's when Chip pushed the pizza car forward with the Barney doll on it, and the doll falls off it. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's when Chip ice skates to fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *This is the first time Chip falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Skating, Skating", he ice skates to fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *Chip's scream sounds like SpongeBob's from "Krabby Land" (when he gets bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +1. Quotes: Quote 1: *Barney: We are on the frozen ice. *Baby Bop: It sure is, Barney. The frozen ice was very slippery. *BJ: And We have to go ice skating around it, But, we don't have any pair of ice skates. Quote 2: *(after the song "Skating, Skating" song) *BJ: Barney, I love it when you skate. *Barney: Thanks. I tried, and tried. And I didn't fall down anymore. *Baby Bop: Yay! *Chip: Look at me, everyone! I'm skating too fast! (giggling) *Barney: Be careful, Chip! You'll hurt yourself! *Baby Bop: Uh-oh! *Shawn: Uh oh! *Hannah: Oh no! *BJ: Chip's gonna crash if he does that! *Shawn: (covers his eyes) I can't watch! *Barney: Chip! You're gonna fall and get hurt! *Baby Bop: Help! *BJ: It's okay, Sissy! *Chip: Aaaahh!! *(everyone (except Chip) gasps) *Chip: Whoa! *Barney: Watch out for that ice rink! *Chip: WHOA! (slips on the ice rink and falls down to the ground) Ow! *(Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids on their skates rush over to check on Chip) *Chip: (laying on the ice rink) *Barney: Chip, are you alright?! (helps Chip up) *Chip: Yes, except my finger. It has a tiny cut. It is bleeding. *Barney: Oh. You need a bandage for that? *Chip: Sure! *(Barney uses magic and a bandage appears) *Barney: (puts the bandage on Chip's hurt finger) There. All better. *Chip: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. Quote 3: *(after the song "Scary Stories") *Baby Bop: I don't like scary stories! *BJ: It's okay, Sissy. I know this great story. I call it, The Mystery of the Fruit-Chef! *Baby Bop: (whimpering) I don't like it. *BJ: (starts the story) *BJ: Once upon a time. There was a scientist, which was a fruit-man, who liked to cut fruits and vegetables with a knife and juice them in a blender, a juicer, and a mixer. *Baby Bop: Cut fruits and vegetables with a knife, a blender, a juicer and a mixer?! *BJ: Yes. One day, he said "I am to make apple juice". *Baby Bop: (horrified) Oh, oh! BJ! I don't like scary stories! *BJ: I do like to tell scary stories. *Barney: Me too, BJ. *Shawn: Continue. *BJ: Okay. And he left to go to the kitchen. When he got there, he took out an apple of the bag and went to find a juicer at the store. A orange was there. He had two eyes, a mouth and an annoying laugh. "Hey, hey, tomato!" he called. The apple was really disgusted. "I am NOT a tomato! I am an apple!" he yelled. *Baby Bop: (whimpering) Ohhh... *BJ: But the orange continued to call him a tomato. "You look like a tomato with a stick at the top". But the apple tried to stop him from annoying him. "Hey you orange! Stop calling me a tomato!" he screamed. "I was never a tomato, and I never was!". *Baby Bop: (whimpering) Oh my! *BJ: But the orange continued to annoy him. "Tomato, you are handsome," he said. The apple was more disgusted. "Would you just be quiet and stop being annoying. I'm not a tomato! I am a apple!", he yelled. "Oh," said the orange, "I made a mistake. You're a apple." Just then, the scientist got home with a juicer and sat it on the counter and got a knife. "Hey, apple!" said the orange. "What?" asked the apple. "Knife!" the orange said. The knife cut the apple in haft! (uses his hand to cut a pretend apple while inimitating the sound of a knife cutting an apple) *Baby Bop: OH NO! IT'S HORRIBLE! *BJ: And then, the scientist juiced the apple into the juicer, and the juice came out of the apple and into the blender. The orange laughed at this. Then the scientist took the apple and the jucier away. *Baby Bop: That's the worst story I've ever heard! (shivers and whimpers) *Barney: Baby Bop, what happened?! *Baby Bop: BJ told me that scary story about the fruit-chef! *Barney: Oh. (music starts for Listen to the Night Time) If you listen very carefully, then you'll hear a story, that's not spooky at all. Release Dates *July 8, 1997 *September 23, 1999 Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Riding in Barney's Car Title Card Closing #End Credits #Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney Preview #Explore the Earth with Barney Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview 1999 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Barney Let's Play School Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Video screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Riding in Barney's Car Title Card Closing #End Credits #Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview #Barney What a World We Share Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)